Frank Gerrish
Frank Gerrish played Jim Blomquist in the season fifteen Grey's Anatomy episode Everyday Angel. Career Filmography *''Sisters in Crime'' (2018) *''Where She Goes (short)'' (2018) *''Maw Kitty (short)'' (2018) *''This May Take a While (short)'' (2018) *''Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle'' (2018) *''Fear, Love, and Agoraphobia'' (2018) *''Funny Story'' (2018) *''My BFF Satan'' (2018) *''Sia: Santa's Coming for Us (short)'' (2017) *''Where's the Money'' (2017) *''Errementari'' (2017) *''The House'' (2017) *''The Thinning'' (2016) *''Roadside Stars'' (2016) *''Internet Famous'' (2016) *''Ultraman X the Movie'' (2016) *''Hot Bot'' (2016) *''Grease Live!'' (2016) *''Acceptance (short)'' (2015) *''Dan Miller (short)'' (2015) *''The Fake (short)'' (2015) *''Manson Family Vacation'' (2015) *''Ultraman Ginga S Movie Showdown! The 10 Ultra Brothers!'' (2015) *''I Hate Myselfie (short)'' (2015) *''Right Thing (short)'' (2015) *''The Wallet (short)'' (2015) *''Go North (short)'' (2014) *''Viral Video (short)'' (2014) *''How to Speak Clearly (short)'' (2013) *''Jack Mormon'' (2013) *''Heaven's Door'' (2013) *''The Cyclist'' (2012) *''Border Run'' (2012) *''Ultraman Saga'' (2012) *''Midway to Heaven'' (2011) *''Ultraman Zero: The Revenge of Belial'' (2010) *''Waiting for Forever'' (2010) *''Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends - The Movie'' (2009) *''Minor Details'' (2009) *''Gordon B. Hinckley: A Giant Among Men'' (2008) *''Weiners'' (2008) *''Bagboy'' (2007) *''Daddy Day Camp'' (2007) *''The Dance'' (2007) *''American Pastime'' (2007) *''Samuel the Lamanite'' (2006) *''Daniel and the Lions'' (2006) *''Blind Dating'' (2006) *''Take a Chance'' (2006) *''Liken: Esther and the King'' (2006) *''The First Christmas'' (2005) *''Born Killers'' (2005) *''Alma and King Noah's Court'' (2005) *''Mobsters and Mormons'' (2005) *''Everything You Want'' (2005) *''Baptists at Our Barbecue'' (2004) *''Halloweentown High'' (2004) *''Pixel Perfect'' (2004) *''The Accordion Player (short)'' (2003) *''The Work and the Story'' (2003) *''Right on Track'' (2003) *''The Maldonado Miracle'' (2003) *''I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus'' (2002) *''Someone Was Watching'' (2002) *''The Princess and the Pea'' (2002) *''Con Express'' (2002) *''Poolhall Junkies'' (2002) *''Net Worth'' (2001) *''Bug Off!'' (2001) *''Brigham City'' (2001) *''Dumb Luck'' (2001) *''The Darkling'' (2000) *''Primary Suspect'' (2000) *''Partners in Crime'' (2000) *''Absence of the Good'' (1999) *''Don't Look Under the Bed'' (1999) *''The Substitute 3: Winner Takes All'' (1999) *''Fortune Cookie'' (1999) *''The Runner'' (1999) *''No Laughing Matter'' (1998) *''Host'' (1998) *''Just in Time'' (1997) *''Address Unknown'' (1997) *''Not in This Town'' (1997) *''Coyote Summer'' (1996) *''The Paper Brigade'' (1996) *''Unhook the Stars'' (1996) *''Unforgivable'' (1996) *''Face of Evil'' (1996) *''Just Like Dad'' (1995) *''Out of Annie's Past'' (1995) *''In the Shadow of Evil'' (1995) *''The ButterCream Gang in Secret of Treasure Mountain'' (1993) *''The Goodbye Bird'' (1993) *''A Home of Our Own'' (1993) *''Teenage Bonnie and Klepto Clyde'' (1993) *''Rigoletto'' (1993) *''The Man with Three Wives'' (1993) *''The Secret of Lost Creek'' (1992) *''The Legend of Wolf Mountain'' (1992) *''Povest nepogashennoy luny'' (1990) *''Nora's Christmas Gift'' (1989) Television *''Unbelievable'' (2019) *''Welcome to the Family'' (2019) *''Homecoming'' (2018) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2018) *''Dishi: Demon Hunter'' (2018) *''Superstore'' (2018) *''Delivering Christmas (short)'' (2017) *''The Mayor'' (2017) *''Tim and Eric's Bedtime Stories'' (2017) *''Criminal Minds'' (2017) *''Piel Salvaje'' (2016) *''Dice'' (2016) *''Telanovela'' (2016) *''Celia'' (2015-2016) *''True Nightmares'' (2015) *''Tabloid (documentary)'' (2015) *''Ultra Fight Victory'' (2015) *''Kirby Buckets'' (2015) *''Togetherness'' (2015) *''Monster Girls (short)'' (2015) *''SnappyDick'' (2014) *''At Odds'' (2014) *''Pri Para'' (2014) *''Day Job'' (2013-2014) *''La Selección'' (2013) *''Allá Te Espero'' (2013) *''Jewbellish: The Show'' (2013) *''Go On'' (2013) *''Net Ghost PiPoPa'' (2008) *''Everwood'' (2005) *''Touched by an Angel'' (2001-2002) *''Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family'' (2000) *''Promised Land'' (1998) *''The Visitor'' (1997) *''The Stand (mini-series)'' (1994) *''Nintama Rantarô'' (1993) *''Miracles & Other Wonders'' (1992) *''The Secret of Lost Creek'' (1992) *''Crossroads'' (1992) *''The All New Mickey Mouse Club'' (1989) External Links * Category:Actors